Deadly Secrets
by dereKcroft
Summary: A recap of RE please R


I don't own RE but I wish I did but o well. This is a story only for entertainment.  
This story takes place very soon after the events of Resident Evil 1.  
  
Dangerous Secrets  
  
Main Debrefing room, S.T.A.R.S. Headquarters.  
It's been two days since the disastrous mission at the mansion.  
  
Chris: All right people lets get down to business. We lost a lot of good people in the last few days. My job is to ensure that nothing like this ever happens again. We've got a lot to cover so let's get started.  
  
Chris: A week ago, we got a request for help from the Raccoon City Police Department. Mystereous deaths had been reported in and around the town, deaths that the local authorities were at a loss to explain. Bravo team was scrambled, but as soon as the entered the Raccoon City forest, the engine failed. Rebecca can fill us in on the rest.  
  
Rebecca: We all survived the crash, but were immediatly attacked by horribly mutated beast. We made a dash for the mansion. Once inside Bravo leader Marini had us split up to explore the building. I wonder now whose side he was on. Barry?  
  
Chris: Easy Rebecca. Barry will have his say later.  
  
Chris: Radio contact with Bravo team was lost so alpha team was sent in. Barry, Jill, Wesker and I made it into the mansion in one piece. We had no way of knowing that Bravo team was inside, but unfortunately it didnt take long for us to find out...  
  
Chris: I had been exploring the house for only a few minutes when I found Kenneth...Or what was left of him. I knew we had not for a sanctuary after all. But we had wondered into a deathtrap.  
  
Jill: I heard a scream from upstairs while Chris was gone so I decided to investagate. Forest's body was on the porch upstairs. His eyes were gouged out by crows. I barely escaped the same fate myself.  
  
Jill: Later on I found Richard. He'd been bitten by a huge mutated snake. Itryed to save him, but he died in my arms. As I went through the mansion and fought all of the horrific creatures in there, I didn't hold out much hope of finding anyone alive. I was overjoyed to see Enrico, but just as he was about to tell me who our betrayer was, he was shot in the head right before my eyes!  
  
Jill:.......that bastard Wesker.  
  
Chris: With evidence found by Jill and myself scattered throughout the mansion, coupled with the little information Barry was able to provide, I've pieced together what took place.  
  
As we now know Wesker was pretty much behind the whole debacle. He was a plant in the S.T.A.R.S. program who reported directly to Umbrella. The Umbrella organization us a shadowy group dedicated to creating biogenic supersolders they set up a top secret labritory in Raccoon City--A suitably quiet place for their research.  
  
They stumbled on a method of mutating Genetic material by exposing it to an artificially synthesized virus known as the T-virus. Humans or animals exposed to the virus go through a prosess of degeneration leading to brain death while retaining control of there motor prosesses. They become "Zombies". The virus also boosts the strength, resilience, and aggressiveness of it's host a hundredfold.  
  
It creates the perfect soldier...mindless...fearless...deadly...and easily desposable. Or you drop this little virus into an unsuspecting human race and let them kill and eat each other. It could completely refine the meaning of chemical warfare.  
  
Apparently, Umbrella wanted to test the T-virus on human suspects and decided to sacrafice it's own reserchers. I found a letter in the mansion written by John Fay, an Umbrella researcher that had been exposed in this way.  
  
Once Humans were exposed the subjects got out of control and escaped from the compound driven by bloodlust, they start terrorizing the town...  
  
...Necessitating the intervention of a S.T.A.R.S. contaiment team--picked of course by their man Wesker.  
  
I'd guess Umbrella wanted to test the effectiveness of their T-virus biogenetic supersoldiers, and the Tyrant, against a team of trained professionals. We were nothing but guinea pigs for their research.  
  
This explains why the more inexperienced Bravo team was sent in first. They were basically a warm up to the main event.  
  
Unfortunately, we had to discover Wesker's betrayal the hard way--battling for our lives with many of our teamates already dead. When Jill confronted him in the mansion, he locked her in a cell.  
  
Jill: Huh? But Chris, it was you...  
  
Chris: Not now Jill. We still have alot of the mission to recap.  
  
Jill: (thinking to her self) What is he talking about? I found him in the cell!  
  
Chris: Anyway, I had already found Rebecca by this time, so both of us headed towards what seemed like the control room, only to be confronted by Wesker himself. Before I had time to react the unloaded his pistol into Rebecca. I thought she was done for.  
  
Rebecca: Lucky for me, I had on my Kevlar vest. The first thing a good medic learns is that you've got to keep yourself alive if your gonna help anyone else.  
  
Chris: Wesker draged me into the control room, where I caught my first glimpse of Tyrant. He deactavated the stasis tube, but Tyrant was totally out of control. He skewered Wesker before the weasel could even think aobut getting away. At least he got what he deserved.  
  
I knew I was in big trouble. ONe swipe of that claw would have ment curtains for me. All I could do was keep on firing and pray that I had enough firepower to bring the creature down.   
  
It took over a dozen shots of my .10 gauge to kill it. Thank god I'd stockpiled all that ammo.  
  
Rebecca and I armed the self-destruct system...  
  
Rebecca: After springing Jill from her cell of course.  
  
Jill: Whatever!  
  
Chris: I received radio communication from alpha team pilot, Brad. He was on his way with the helicopter to get us out of there.  
  
On the way to the heliport we heard a horrifying growl, so Rebecca and Jill sent me on ahead while they investigated.  
  
I grabbed a flare to guide Brad in and headed for the roof. Jill and Rebecca hadn't shown up yet, but the self-destruct wasn't set to go off for another five minutes.  
  
Complyancy nearly cost me my life, because just as Brad was bringing the helicopter in for a landing...  
  
A shock wave tossed me into the air, but I got a good view of what faced me.  
  
Umbrella had come so close to accomplising their goals. As if the dangers we encountered in the mansion were not dangerous enough, they had also created this--The Tyrant.  
  
Augumented by the ravages of a virulant T-strain the tyrant truy was proving to be the ultimate soldier. My battle with him down stairs had only managed to tee him off.  
  
I fired every round I had at the thing, but it just kept coming. It swiped me a few times, but I managed to get away. I was tiring fast, though...  
  
Brad saw my perdicament and tossed me his rocket launcher.  
  
The Tyrant was advancing fast but I armed the launcher.  
  
Even it couldn't stand up to a concussive antitank missile. The explosion blew it to bits.  
  
Jill and Rebecca were already heading for the 'copter. My fight with tyrant had taken longer than I thought--we only had seconds untill the mansion blew.  
  
We were safely away when it went up. First there was a deep rumble, then the sky lit up with fire.   
  
We lost to many good soldiers there.  
  
That brings us up to date.  
  
Rebecca: Wait! Before we go any farther I want to adress the situation with Barry. He was the only one other than Wesker who know Umbrella was secretly controling the S.T.A.R.S. agenda.  
  
Chris: What?! Barry how could you! You're my friend. HOw could you betray us?  
  
Jill: Chris! Stand down! Barry knows he screwed up. He saved me a couple times in the mansion. I trust him.  
  
Chris: Barry fill the group in on what you told me earlier.  
  
Barry: I know Wesker was working for Umbrella. He never told me the T-virus was being developed for military use. I was under the impression that advance disease reasearch was being conducted.  
  
I intended to turn Wesker in but he threatened my family.  
  
Wesker covered his tracks pretty well, but there are indications in his notes that there was another experamental project going on--the   
G-virus.  
  
My information on the G-virus is extremly limited. All I can say is for sure that , if it's perfected, it'll make the t-virus subjects look tame in comparison.  
  
Unlike the t-virus the strain seems to be transmitted form an infected host to other beings directly.  
  
An effective strike against the first wave of host could wipe the virus out, but it won't be easy.  
  
The person that seems to be in charge of the new research is William Birkin. If this is ture, we're in trouble. He's fanaticlly dedicated to his wokr and will sacrifice any thing to achive his goals.  
  
Chris: I wish we could be more specific, but as you can see, the destruction of the mansion in no way ended Umbrella's threat.  
  
I received the orders from HQ. Our superiors look like they're trying to sweep this thing under the rug. We should all watch our backs.  
  
Barry and Rebecca you will both be reassigned. S.T.A.R.S. HQ is expecting to see you within 48 hours.  
  
And Jill, they're coming down hard on us. We're supposed to see the S.T.A.R.S. shrink and await future orders.  
  
Jill: Wha...! But we've got to stop Umbrella! Have our team mates died for nothing?  
  
CHris: Don't sweat it, Jill. THis is and opportunity for us to investigate those rumors aobut the european Umbrella HQ.  
  
As for Raccoon City, someone has already been assigned to take over our caseloads. Offiver Leon Kennedy should be arriving in a couple of days.  
  
He's suppost to be really good, but nobody can last long against a town full of zombies. Let's hope for his sake that everything remains quiet.  
  
Later  
  
Chris: I've still got a bad feeling about this whole mess. Hopefully, Jill and I can answer some questions in Europe, but first I've gotta contact my sister Clair.  
  
Last she heard I was in Raccoon citym and she's just crazy enough to try and find me. 


End file.
